Episode 243 (11th June 1987)
Plot Den likes that the music videos are bringing in more customers to The Vic, although he then spots drug dealers dealing. Sharon retrieves the tape of Angie from upstairs and asks Kathy if she and Angie can spend some time at their flat alone. Barry continues to worry as he waits for the results of his blood test. Kathy tries to encourage Angie to visit the mobile health clinic but she is adamant she will not as she does not want to know what is wrong with her if there is anything wrong with her. Barry gets his results and learns they have come back negative for glandular fever, however his other test results will not be available for a while. Dot, Mary and Sue are persuaded to go to the health clinic. Michelle tells Pauline that she and Lofty are going to adopt Vicki. Den visits James who tells him he has seen drug dealers and that he should report them to the police. Sharon makes Angie watch the video she took of her. Den votes at the polling station. Lofty struggles to decide who to vote for. Angie breaks down upon watching the video of her drunken self and admits to Sharon she has a problem and that she needs to change. Sharon asks Angie if she would consider getting back with Den and she admits she would. Sharon then confides in Angie about her low self-confidence when it comes to her and Simon spending the night together. Ian and Tina stress when Kathy and Pete tell them they do not want them move in together. Arthur receives his earnings for his job at The Dagmar but is pickpocketed on the market. He tells Pauline who is devastated. Lou helps Pete realise he should let Ian move out and have some independence. Sue tells Kathy she wants IVF. Dot tells Sue and Kathy about Arthur's wages being stolen from him, so Sue decides to get everyone to come together and give a little bit of their money to him so he does not lose out. Den learns from Sue that Lofty and Michelle are planning to adopt Vicki. Sue gathers the residents in The Vic and gives Arthur the money she raised for him. Arthur is grateful and then sneaks out of The Vic. Dot tells Tom she voted for all the parties. Arthur returns home and gives Pauline back the jewellery she pawned. A dealer is arrested and while Den denies tipping off the police, a man tells him that the dealer is the son of a member of The Firm. Lofty rushes to the polling station having decided who to vote for, but when he gets there, he is too late to vote. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Tom - Donald Tandy *Lofty - Tom Watt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Tel - Michael Garner *P.C. - Darryl Read *Dealer - Matthew Aldridge *Ray - Bob Hewis (Uncredited) *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Turpin Way *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Sharon, it's a merry-go-round, and while you can't face up to the truth, you can't get off it.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes